Rage
by goldleaves
Summary: Legolas meets with his long lost love - but they're meeting is not one of love ... but instead of rage. Legolas x OC


**Rage**

* * *

Legolas watched her, from across the great hall in Minas Tirth, a deep frown etched upon his face as his eyes stared upon her bright form; she stood proud and regal and looking ahead, not noticing him - not even deigning to give him a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement and he could feel his hands ball in to tight fists at the very sight of her smiling and talking with the other Elvish Lords and not him, wasn't he of enough import? Was a prince so beneath her - despite the connection they shared?

She was beautiful, as beautiful as the day they first met - she was taller than most_ elleths _and her long golden hair was braided much like those of the Rohirrim, her pale blue tunic and white shirt complementing her almost grey-blue eyes, and her black riding trousers were embroidered with thousands of tiny glass beads, similar to the the ones that adorned her silver circlet.

She was a princess, a leader, a light - she was their Nestariel, their healer... not as adept as Elrond in the healing of the body however she was skilled with the healing of the mind - of driving the shadows away, of calming doubts and helping those who were to fade, but she was modest about her skills - he knew this, she never spoke of what she could, or did, do but instead of the power of one to love.

In fact the princess Nestariel would hardly speak at all, so when she did all immediately became silent, she was a very quiet and personal _elleth_ preferring loneliness over crowds, preferring silence over noise, and there were stories, and songs about a time that would come when love would lift her heart and she would sing a song so beautiful that even the mountains would weep, and he was bitter, for he had known in the moment that he had first met her hundreds of years earlier that they were meant to be - destined to be together - soul mates, but she rejected him, she moved when he came near and his heart grew heavy.

And so he tried everything that he could to get her to notice him, to get her to accept him. He became a warrior to defend _her_, he fought with his father over _her_, he brought her gifts and she ignored them, and he grew bitter and so he turned his gaze away from her and into the eyes of his companion - the dwarf Gimli - and he stood not offering any excuses and he left the great hall and settled in one of the gardens.

* * *

"_Suilaid_ Legolas" her voice was soft and sweet and he turned and he saw her there, standing with one long white sleeve brushing against the roses,

"Now you deign to speak with me, milady?" his voice thick with anger,

_Edro gûr lín_ Legolas"

"_Ae anírach_ ... I hate you, but I love you. You spurned me for so many years, you seem to capture me with one look. You stand there and look past me and you are content to ignore me, to ignore that we are meant for each other - Soul mates! - and you deny me my happiness, you deny me your love - tell me why I should not fade ... why?"

And she dropped to her knees so that their faces were level and she looked into his eyes and he saw the raw pain in them that he felt in himself, in them he felt the heartbreak and the need for love that he felt in himself,

"_Gohenon nin, Nîn meleth _... for I am truly sorry. For in my selfishness to keep you from harm i have turned you away from me"

"I do not understand" he said pushing her hands from his face and clasping together in his, and drawing her closer to him,

"Before I met you, that day in the gardens of Lothlorien, I was given the chance to look within the mirror of Galadriel, and what I saw filled my heart with terror and pain, I saw many things, many different ... futures. And in all of them of us together that I saw ... I saw you die. An arrow through the heart as you defended the Dwarf, Cut down by huge spiders, slaughtered by Orcs, drowned by corsairs, destroyed and imprisoned by Sauron, felled in battle, and you wouldst leave me - I couldn't allow that to happen! I couldn't allow you to die" and he saw the tears trickle down her cheeks and he pondered on her words before pushing her away with disgust, leaving her sprawled across the dewey grass of the Citadel's Garden.

"You have made me endure hundreds of years of pain, of loneliness and of anger - all because you were afraid? _Lou_ I can not stand you and _Lou_ I will not forgive you, _Nîn Laurina Hareth_" he spat out the endearment before turning away,

"Legolas - _Daro ... Daro _please, I'm sorry"

"Sorry can never bring me closer to you"

"You would have died - they ... they would have died"

"Who?" his voice hard and commanding

"_Lîn Hîni _... our children, our sons" and he tensed before turning around to face her,

"My Sons?" he hissed, and she nodded the tears falling down her face,

"Yes... sons - _Dúlin, Céleb_ and_ Din_" and he looked at the tears flowing down her face and he turned and walked away a fierce anger in his very bones of the loss of his family before he had ever had the chance, of the life they could have had - if not for her decision to keep them apart, to break whatever chance he had of happiness and she didn't speak anymore that night - for her grief was great and there was only one who she wished to speak with - and he did not wish to speak with her.

* * *

_Note: I read over this and I found it to be too 'Mary Sue' so I decided to change it and make it different, and so I have, please leave your comments about what you think - and I am currently working on a collection of one-shots to follow this about what she saw in the mirror called 'Forseeing Shadows' look out for it!_

**Translations:**

Suilaid - Greetings

Edro gûr lin - Open your heart

Ae anírach - If you wish

Gohenon Nin, Nîn Meleth - Forgive me, my love.

Lou - No

Nîn Laurina Hareth - My Golden Lady

Daro - Stop

Lîn Hîni - Your Children

Dúlin - Nightingale

Céleb - Silver

Din - Silent


End file.
